Sandbox
Welcome to the sandbox! If you are new to wikis and don't know how to start contributing, you are in the right place! Feel free to edit this page any way you like, make test edits, play with the layout, try out different features, find out what the red button does! It doesn't matter, because this is not a content page, this page exists solely to help newcomers learn how to edit a wiki. I will try to showcase some different formatting techniques here, just to show some of the basics and a few tips and tricks. Let's start with the basics! Using wiki markup is easy to use but does take a little getting used to. It mostly involved bracketing text with doubled or tripled characters to indicate formatting. For instance, * *star = *bulleted text * #number = #numbered text * :colon = :indention * ;semicolon = ;subheading (not listed on the table of contents) * **double star = **indented bulleted text * ::double colon = ::double indention * :;colon semicolon = :;indented subheading * single square brackets = external link * double apostrophes = italic text * double square brackets = internal link * = a template (this gets complicated) * double equal signs = a subject heading (see "Let's start with the basics!" above) * :::triple colon = :::triple indention * triple apostrophes = bold text * triple equal signs = a subject subheading (listed on the table of contents) Linking other pages Links to other pages on the wiki are made by bracketing the name of the target page with double square brackets. :(e.g. Newcomers = Newcomers) The text will be blue if the link is valid, or purple if the target page has already been visited. Red links indicate that the target page does not exist. If you want a word or phrase in your text to link to a page, but the name of the target page does not exactly match the linked text, type the name of the target page and the link text separated by a vertical pipe | and enclose it all in double square brackets. :(e.g. Welcome to Battle Rock! = Welcome to Battle Rock!) Links to other web sites (off the wiki) are done by typing the full URL of the target page, followed by the link text, separated by a space (no pipe) and all of it enclosed in single square brackets. :(e.g. Wikipedia's cheatsheet = Wikipedia's cheatsheet) Play in the sandbox This area is designated for open play! Do whatever you want with it. It is here for all to freely experiment with. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetuer adipiscing elit, sed diam nonummy nibh euismod tincidunt ut laoreet dolore magna aliquam erat volutpat. Ut wisi enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exerci tation ullamcorper suscipit lobortis nisl ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis autem vel eum iriure dolor in hendrerit in vulputate velit esse molestie consequat, vel illum dolore eu feugiat nulla facilisis at vero eros et accumsan et iusto odio dignissim qui blandit praesent luptatum zzril delenit augue duis dolore te feugait nulla facilisi. Nam liber tempor cum soluta nobis eleifend option congue nihil imperdiet doming id quod mazim placerat facer possim assum. Typi non habent claritatem insitam; est usus legentis in iis qui facit eorum claritatem. Investigationes demonstraverunt lectores legere me lius quod ii legunt saepius. Claritas est etiam processus dynamicus, qui sequitur mutationem consuetudium lectorum. Mirum est notare quam littera gothica, quam nunc putamus parum claram, anteposuerit litterarum formas humanitatis per seacula quarta decima et quinta decima. Eodem modo typi, qui nunc nobis videntur parum clari, fiant sollemnes in futurum. User pages and talk pages Your user page is your own to do whatever you please, but all are encouraged to use their user page to introduce themselves and their interests. Every page on the wiki has an associated talk page, though we don't really use them on this wiki. We could, but so far we just don't have the need to use the feature. We do use our user talk pages, though, so a little user talk page etiquette may be useful. # Whenever you leave a message on a talk page, please be sure to sign your post by typing ~~~~ at the end of your message, which the wiki software will automatically convert into a signature and time stamp when you hit Save page. # When posting a reply, please skip a line and start with a :colon, which will indent your reply. When replying to a reply, skip a line and add one more colon than the last poster. You can indent as many times as necessary this way. # Correcting typos is one thing, but tread very lightly when editing another user's signed post. No one wants their signed messages on a talk page to be edited to look like they said something they didn't. # Remember that just like e-mail, your readers don't have the benefit of vocal tone and pitch to signal nuances of meaning. Most people read fast, and your words will tend to come across more terse than what you may have intended. Sarcasm is usually misunderstood, and readers may take offense at something you never meant to imply. Remember this also when you are reading the comments posted by others. Any written comment has a number of possible nuances of meaning, and you tend to read the worst possible meaning, when that is rarely what was meant by the author. ;Example of indention Comment :Reply 1 signed ~~~~ ::Reply 2 signed ~~~~ :::Reply 3 signed ~~~~ ::::Reply 4 signed ~~~~ :::::Reply 5 signed ~~~~ ::::::Reply 6 signed ~~~~ :::::::::::::::::::::::::::it goes on and on and on and on! ::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Category:Help Category:Wiki Help Desk